


Levelling Up!

by Anonymous



Series: Level Up [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Playing 8 Ball Pool, post-stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “What do you mean?” Sykkuno asked in his most over-exaggeratedly innocent tone. “I thought you wanted me to be mean to you, Corpse?”Corpse inhaled sharply, and then after a moment he began to chuckle, the sound more husky than usual. “Yeah, I did say that, huh?”“Mmm-hmm,” Sykkuno agreed. “Gotta face the consequences.”
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Level Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049990
Comments: 26
Kudos: 974
Collections: Anonymous





	Levelling Up!

**hi Corpse!**

**waht game were you wanting to play?**

**sykkuno!**

**8 ball pool ever played?**

**nope but I can download it real quick!**

**ill probably be really bad at it**

**but ill still try to beat you**

**haha you can try but don't count on it**

**just for that ill win for sure! :)**

**Big words for a tiny plant ;)**

**Sykkuno?**

**oh sorry im kindabad at texting**

**i get nervous and tkae too long to respond**

**um its downloaded!** ****

**Corpse! is Calling** **  
** Decline or Accept

“Hi Corpse!”

“Hello Sykkuno,” Corpse returned, the smile evident in his voice. It was as low and raspy as it had been the entire stream, and Sykkuno frowned for a moment, concern blooming a bit more now that he wasn’t focused on juggling the stream, trolling, and keeping track of his friends. 

“Are you sure this is okay? Shouldn’t you be resting your voice, since you were screaming this morning?”

“It’s fine,” Corpse laughed lightly, “doesn’t hurt too bad.”

“ _Too_ bad,” Sykkuno repeated with a frown, but quickly relented. “Hmm, if you’re sure!” 

Corpse was an adult and could take care of himself. But he was also Sykkuno’s friend, and he didn’t want him hurting just because Sykkuno was a slow and nervous texter. “Just remember you can hang up whenever you need to, especially if your throat starts getting more sore.”

“I got it, Sykkuno,” Corpse said, and fortunately he didn’t sound irritated with him. Still, Sykkuno probably shouldn’t push it or anything. Corpse was a really sweet guy, but he didn’t want to overstep. “Are you signing in with Apple?”

“Yeah, I just finished—oh! Your name pops right up, nice!”

Corpse hummed agreeably. “Anyone else play?”

“Mmm… oh! My grandma has an account? How the heck… eh, I bet she would destroy me. It looks like Lily has an account too, but I’m not really sure about the others. I usually use Twitter to DM, so I don’t have everyone’s phone numbers programmed. Rae and Toast don’t have it, though. Do you normally play with people, or just randoms?” 

“Mostly randoms,” Corpse acknowledged. “Sometimes I play with a few friends I met on YouTube, but it’s been a while. I started with randoms the other day when I gave up on falling asleep, and ended up playing for like three hours.”

Sykkuno made a little ‘heh’ noise. “I try not to download too many games on my phone. I used to stay up for two or three hours after I layed down playing random things.” Corpse clicked “Accept” on Sykkuno’s invite, and he started fiddling with the controls curiously, trying to figure out how everything worked before taking his first shot to break. “I deleted them, um, two years ago I think. Now I just set my alarm and put it away, I mess up my schedule enough without it—oh, this is pretty intuitive, huh? I’ll go stripes!” 

“You hit a solid in for me too,” Corpse chuckled. “Thanks~. I wish I could just lay down and knock out.”

“Mm, I wish you could too, Corpse,” Sykkuno agreed. “You deserve the power to sleep at will, and have the most awesome dreams ever. Uh—sorry, is that a weird thing to say?”

“No,” he laughed lightly. “You’re sweet, Sykku—oh shit. You actually made that? Are you sure you haven’t played before?”

“Not on this,” Sykkuno said, lining up his next shot carefully. “I’m actually really bad in real life. Have you ever played?”

“Yeah, one of the kids I knew growing up had one at his house,” Corpse said. “I got pretty good, but it’s been, uh, like twelve years or some shit. Oh, that was close.”

“I’ll get it next time! How well are you able to hit from an edge like that—oh, you can hit it from that angle too? This is pretty realistic!”

“Yeah, that’s one of the reasons I like it,” Corpse agreed. “Damn, only two…” 

“Two’s awesome, Corpse! Um, unless—you’re not hustling me, are you? How well do you normally do?”

“Sykkuno, how can I hustle you without a bet?” Corpse giggled. “On a good game I can get four, but I average around three, probably.” 

“Ooh, so I’ve got to step it up is what you’re saying. Three…” 

Sykkuno quieted as he lined up his next shot, and managed to hit one in. He tapped the edge of thirteen, next, and it went in as well, just barely. 

“Nice job,” Corpse praised quietly. Sykkuno got a sudden chill at the husky tone, and his hand jerked a bit on the power, which led to it going into the socket with the ball.

“Aaah dang! Thanks Corpse, heh, I kinda went overboard on that one.”

“It looked like it would’ve been perfect,” Corpse agreed, “I would’ve been in trouble. Hm, I wonder if I could get the…” 

“That? Oooh. Well, it’s you Corpse, so I bet you can do it!” 

Corpse broke into cute giggles and his pool cue stopped adjusting. “I don’t think you’re supposed to be boosting your competition here, Sy.”

“‘Sy’?” Sykkuno murmured to himself curiously. “Well you’re my friend, Corpse, of course I’ll celebrate if you manage to… woah! Awesome hit!” 

“Two for one,” Corpse said with a smile in his voice.

“Uh oh, I’m in trouble,” Sykkuno joked lightly, though it was true that now they had the same amount of balls remaining aside from the eight ball. 

Corpse landed another clean shot, but missed the following one. It left the ball in the perfect positioning for Sykkuno to hit the side and get another into the pocket. The billiard ball bounced off one wall, then the other, and landed in an ideal spot for his next shot.

“Have you seriously already figured out how hard to hit for positioning?” Corpse asked, a smile clear in his voice.

“No, no, that was pure luck,” Sykkuno laughed, landing his next shot. Then one more. The field was getting pretty empty, now. "Eh... that worked out better than I expected!" 

"Nice," Corpse agreed with a little chuckle. Sykkuno grinned, lining up again, and Corpse began to say, “Aaaaaaaaaaaa...” 

“Wha—Corpse? Y-you okay?”

Corpse stopped. “Yeah, Sykkuno, I’m fine,” he said casually, “aren’t you going to make your shot?”

“Uhh—yeah, I, I’ll go ahead and—”

“Aaaaaaaaaaaa,” Corpse continued. 

“W-wait, are you trolling so I miss my shot?” he laughed incredulously. “It isn’t even the eight ball yet!”

Corpse hummed in confirmation, the smile audible in his voice when he said, “You’ve hit three in a row, though. Don’t you want to give me a chance to play?”

“Eh?” Sykkuno said, “Beginners' luck can only last so long though, Corpse! You can win— _next game,_ ” he murmured, and took his shot.

The 15 ball went into the pocket as Corpse made a faint sound of surprise. 

“You’re a different man, Sykkuno,” he said, not for the first time that day. “Vicious.”

“What do you mean?” Sykkuno asked in his most over-exaggeratedly innocent tone, trying to line up with the eight ball. There was no chance of sinking it from his current position. “I thought you wanted me to be mean to you, Corpse?” 

Corpse inhaled sharply, and then after a moment he began to chuckle, the sound huskier than usual. “Yeah, I did say that, huh?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Sykkuno agreed. “Gotta face the consequences.”

“Oh?” Corpse said quietly, and something in his tone had Sykkuno shifting and swallowing. 

“U-umm…” Corpse made his shot. “Nice hit!”

“What if,” Corpse asked silkily, lining up his next shot, which looked like it should be pretty clean. “I keep hitting them, Sykkuno? What if I drain all the balls and win, hm?”

“Then… I’ll congratulate you,” Sykkuno offered slowly, sensing something odd.

“Will you? Then how will I ever ‘face the consequences’?” Sykkuno flushed darkly from the tone Corpse had said that in, covering his face with one hand. Oh, God, he really didn’t know how to respond. There was a long pause, and Corpse cleared his throat, sounding a bit uncomfortable. “Uhh—” 

“The thing is,” Sykkuno interrupted, gathering all of his bravery and boldness, “you aren’t gonna make the shot, are you Corpse? Because you _want_ to face the consequences—right?”

There was another beat of quiet, and Sykkuno prepared to apologize _a lot_ , to say he had been joking, but then Corpse chuckled so deeply it gave Sykkuno chills. His mouth went dry. That sound was different than his normal high, cute giggles. _A lot_ different. 

“You aren’t wrong, _Sykkuno_ ,” he said breathily, “but I'm still going to put up a fight.” 

He hit the ball in. Only one remaining before he could land the eight ball.

“Normally when people are threatened, they don’t put up a fight,” Sykkuno mentioned tentatively.

“You haven’t actually threatened me yet, have you?”

“Y-you actually want me to? Over a game?” 

“I mean, I’ve told you I want to hear it,” Corpse said. “So literally, over anything. At any time.”

Sykkuno hummed thoughtfully. Corpse was lining up his shot, really lingering over it, as if waiting. Sykkuno… maybe he could indulge him. Just find out what it felt like. After all, it would be for his friend Corpse. “Hey Corpse,” he said, in his most serious tone of voice, and the pool cue stopped shifting immediately. “Do you know what’s going to happen if you hit that ball in?” 

“No,” Corpse said softly, almost breathily. “What?” 

“Well, if you make the shot I’ll have to _take care_ of you using all the means at my disposal.” 

“How will you do it?” He sounded so eager, so _curious_. Sykkuno swallowed around a dry tongue and shifted. 

“You’re streaming with us tomorrow, aren’t you?” he asked rhetorically, going for condescending and probably falling very short. “I’ll kill you first every time I’m imposter. I’ll frame you for every crime when I’m not. I’ll… I’ll choke you like I hate you—with your chains?” 

Corpse made a sharp noise into his phone, probably stifling laughter at the horrible attempt, and Sykkuno covered his eyes in humiliation. He took a moment to come to terms with it, then decided, hey, it was almost hilariously bad, and burst out into giggles. “God, sorry, sorry, I just can’t—I didn’t sound even a little believable, did I?” 

“Uh,” Corpse said roughly, and Sykkuno uncovered his face to find he had taken a shot and _missed._ By a lot. “I think you pull it off well, Sykkuno. It was—yeah.”

“Y-yeah?”

“Pretty hot,” Corpse acknowledged. “Your serious voice is—yeah. I like it.” 

“ _Oh_ ,” Sykkuno said, surprised. He thought it had been horrible, but apparently not. “W-well, thanks, Corpse. I’m, uh, glad you… liked me threatening you?”

Corpse giggled at his awkwardness, though it sounded a bit forced. “I—let’s not make it weird?”

“Oh, uh, of course not, Corpse! What’s weird about one friend threatening another over—uh—8 Ball? Nope, no, everything’s totally normal here… I’m just gonna try and...” 

Sykkuno landed his hit, which was kind of miraculous with the way his hands were trembling. The eight ball rolled towards the socket with enough force that it hit Corpse’s final solid ball in, but also went in itself. _And_ he didn’t scratch. 

“You did it,” Corpse said, sounding as proud as he always did when Sykkuno won.

“Mm-hmm,” he enthused back. “And I hit yours in, too, so I guess we’re both kinda winners, huh?”

Corpse laughed lightly. “Oh, I’m definitely coming out of this game a winner,” he agreed, which was kinda vague and made Sykkuno blush a bit.

“Do you, um, want to play another?” 

“Definitely,” Corpse agreed. “I’ll break this time.” 

They ended up playing for two more hours before Sykkuno decided to go fix dinner. It was a lot of fun.

Sykkuno was pretty sure he and Corpse had just levelled up in friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> 🖤💚 I always appreciate if you take the time to leave a comment on your way out, but please do not request updates/different perspectives, etc. I’m the type of person to do the opposite of what people tell me to because it seriously grates when anyone expects to have a say in what I do with my time, so I’ll likely delete any comments insisting on ‘more!!!’/‘where’s the rest?!’. I hope you enjoyed! These guys seriously make my day so much brighter just by being them. 💚🖤


End file.
